


Smokescreen

by astrosTH



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Recreational Drug Use, Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosTH/pseuds/astrosTH
Summary: Keith isn’t allowed to smoke weed when Adam and Shiro are home, but that doesn’t stop him from inviting Lance over when they are gone.





	Smokescreen

It wasn’t exactly planned that this would happen. Keith didn’t want to be home alone once Adam and Shiro went to work, so he invited Lance over. But, he never planned to actually have Lance sitting in his lap with a joint between his fingers. 

He isn’t exactly angry about it, though. He has been needing a smoke, which he can never do in the house when Adam and Shiro are around because they don’t approve. Since they are gone, though, Keith can’t get yelled at by either of them. 

Lance’s laugh rings through Keith’s room, a smile lighting up his face. He moves his hand so the joint is in Keith’s mouth and Keith takes a hit off of it. After a moment he breathes the smoke out, a grin slowly forming on his face. 

“You know that thing that people do with the smoke?”, Lance asks. Keith laughs quietly and rests his head on the wall, “You have to be more specific..” Lance hums, something that Keith notices Lance does a lot when high. “The thing where they breathe the smoke into the other person's mouth.” 

“Yeah I know about it. Why?”, Keith asks. Lance places the joint in his mouth and takes a breath in. He leans close to Keith and exhales the smoke onto his face then laughs. “You didn’t open your mouth..”

And this is why Keith doesn’t smoke with Lance often. Lance always flirts with him, and he knows it is only because he is high. Sober Lancer would never act like this, and Keith knows it. It makes him unhappy to know that he is likeable only when Lance is higher than Mount Everest. 

“Open your mouth sweetheart..”, Lance quietly mumbles.

But here’s the thing, Keith is desperate for affection from Lance. He has been deeply in love with Lance for years now, and he just wants Lance to know that he likes him. So when Lance says open your mouth, Keith does. 

Lance takes another hit and gets closer to Keith. After a moment, he exhales the air into Keith’s mouth. Keith’s sense go into overdrive and before he can stop himself he kisses Lance. Lance seems caught off guard at first but quickly returns the kiss. 

Keith is first to pull away, looking at Lance without realizing what he did yet. Lance’s eyes slowly open and he smiles at Keith. “Took you long enough, darling..” 

“Oh.. oh.. oh no.. did I.. did I mess something up? Lance, I’m so sorry..”, Keith quickly starts to say, “You.. you can lea-“ Lance’s laugh causes Keith to stop talking. “You did nothing wrong. I’ve been waiting forever for you to do that..” 

Keith’s mind refuses to connect the dots, so he just sits there trying to comprehend what Lance means. Lance simply watches and smokes more. Before Keith can even try to say anything, the front door of the house opens. 

“Keith! We’re home!”, Adam announces. Keith looks at Lance, “You need to leave. They don’t know you are here and that I smoke with you.” Lance pouts, “C’mon baby, let me stay? They won’t find out..” Keith quickly gets Lance off of his lap and opens the window to his room. He lights a few candles and turns on a fan. The fan blows the flame out and Keith swears under his breath. He moves the fan and relights the candles. 

“You gonna get in trouble if they catch us?”, Lance asks. Keith nods and looks at Lance. Lance sighs and stands up, “I’ll text you, alright?” Keith nods again. Lance seems to internally debate something before kissing Keith’s cheek, “See you soon, sugar.” 

With that, Lance not so gracefully jumps out the window. 

Keith changes his clothes quickly and sprays himself with cologne. By the time he does this, Adam opens the door. “Oh hey. Is everything alright?” Keith looks at Adam and nods, “Yeah.. My allergies are just killing me right now.. Could you get my allergy medication, please?” Adam smiles, “Of course. Do you want Takashi to make you something to eat?” Keith nods slowly and sits down on his bed. With that, Adam walks out of the room and to the kitchen. 

By the time Keith checks his phone, he already has several messages from Lance. 

 

Cariño:  
baby i miss you so much already and it’s been barely ten minutes  
can i come back in?? i won’t cause problems.  
i want to talk to you about what happened too  
i changed my contact name in your phone , in case you couldn’t tellll  
sweetheart can you come over?? my mom isn’t home and the siblings are with her. dad is at work. it’ll be just us and they don’t care if I smoke at the house 

Keith:  
I’ll ask Adam and Shiro if I can leave. What does the name mean, btw?

Cariño:  
it’s like a nickname for someone. it has a few meanings like love and darling, it’s basically an affectionate term for someone 

Keith:  
ah okay. Are you outside in your car still? 

Cariño:  
you best bet i am

 

Keith smiles stands stands up. He walks out of his room and heads toward the kitchen. “Hey Keith! How are you feeling?”, Shiro greets. Keith shrugs, “Allergies are killing me. Can I go to Lance’s house? He is outside, he didn’t tell me he was coming to get me.” It almost shocks Keith how easily he can lie to them.

Adam puts down an allergy pill and some water by Keith then looks at Shiro. Shiro sighs, “What time will you be back if you go?” Keith takes the pill and shrugs, “I dunno.. before midnight. I know, I know. I have school tomorrow. But I am also over 18 so.. stop treating me like I’m a child.” 

“Well, you are still in high school.. you are, technically, still a child..”, Adam slowly informs. Keith groans, “You two suck. All I want to do is go see my friend!” Shiro carefully puts down a mug he was drinking from, “Then go.”

Keith turns away and walks outside the house. As expected, Lance is parked directly in front of the house. Keith gets into the car and puts his hand out for a joint. Lance laughs and hands him one, “I take it that they were all parental about it?” Keith lights the joint and looks outside the window, “Of course they were..” 

By the time they drive across town to Lance’s house, Keith has already finished the joint Lance had just given him. They get out of the car and walk to the house. Once inside, Lance starts to make popcorn for both of them. Then, they go to Lance’s room. 

“We do need to talk about what happened”, Lance quickly says during a pause in conversation, after a few hours of Keith already being at the house. Keith looks at Lance and nods, “We do. I’ll start. I like you. I have for a few years. There you go.” 

Lance gapes at how simple it was for Keith to admit to that. He looks outside the window in his room. After a moment, he speaks up, “I’ve liked you for awhile but I never thought I had a chance so I didn’t try. But I always get more touchy when I’m high, so.. I’m not surprised this all happened when I am. Are you sure you like me??”

Keith laughs and lays down on Lance’s bed. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Also, you are an idiot. Of course you had a chance. Does Allura know that you aren’t into her?” “Do you know that Allura is dating Romelle?” 

Keith looks at Lance, “No shit really? Well then. Ain’t that just something..” Lance lays down next to Keith after putting out his joint. “Yeah I guess they got together a few weekends ago and just never told anyone. I found out from James, because he found out from Nadia.” Keith rolls his eyes, “Drama doesn’t spread fast enough through our friend group.”

“Well.. I’m sure the information of us being together will..”, Lance quietly says, almost as if he is afraid that he said something wrong. Keith closes his eyes, “Is that you asking me out? You already know the answer is yes.” 

“Awesome..”, is Lance’s only reaction as he drifts to sleep. 

 

Bonus:

“You know he was high, right?”, Shiro asks. Adam scoffs, “Of course I know. And I’m sure you know that Lance was definitely not in his car when we got here, therefore he was in Keith’s room with him.” Shiro sighs, “God help us..”


End file.
